PokeLoud : Clans
by The Storyteller993
Summary: Lincoln Loud only boy in a family made of ten sisters wishes to follow the path to become a pokemon master just like his father with his partner Lucario . See Lincoln battling many oponents to acomplish his dream and to uncover the mystery why the two clans Charizard and Lucario are at war for so many generations .
1. Prologue

_**And we are back with a new request fic from Powerman88 . This will be a Pokemon & Loud House crossover fic named PokeLoud **_**: Clans **_**hope youl like it and please be free to check it out . Also the pokemons in this story have been chosen by Powerman88 himself who will get who , if you have questions why he chosed these pokemons well you can ask him directly on his PM i only came up with some other ideas for this fic and well i hope you will like it or not that depends only on you . So with that being said ****The Storyteller993 wishes you all to be safe . See ya all next time . Peace . ****I'm out.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_**: _Prologue_**

Pokemons , nobody knows from what place these creatures came or what they wanted from us. Many years these creatures lived in harmony alongside humans. Until one day humans and pokemons started to work together.

Many type of pokemons exist in this world building a strong bond of friendship with us humans . Some humans treat them with respect some treat them like tools to fight with.

The story focuses many , many years ago between two types of pokemons that used to be friends until one day everything changed...

A race of fire type pokemons lead by a a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail. It has a long neck, small blue eyes, slightly raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. A single wing-finger is visible through the center of each wing membrane. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs with cream-colored soles on each of its plantigrande feet. The tip of its long, tapering tail burns with a sizable flame , the name of this Pokemon is Charizard .

Charizard always protected his kind against anybody who tried to harm his family against another pokemon type named Lucario . Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has red eyes, a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower, can be seen. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four black appendages that hang down from its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy.

Nobody knows exactly why these two different types of pokemons started to hate each other . Generation after generations the Charizard pokemon became part of a family of humans believing they are the most suited pokemons for them and so the Charizard clan was made .

This clan of humans uses fire type pokemons with a Charizard leading them in hopes to become the most important pokemon in the world , the same thing that the Lucario pokemons did bringing to the world the Lucario tribe .

One man named Lynn became partners with a the leader of the Lucario tribe. When pokemons became a big hit , tournaments have appeared and over the course of many years Lynn has becomed a pokemon master .

Lynn marries a woman named Rita and together they are raising a family of ten girls and only one boy . The names of there kids are Lori , Leni , Luna , Luan , Lynn jr , Lucy , Lola , Lana Lisa , Lilly and Lincoln they are the Loud house family.

Lynn Sr. and his wife Rita learned there kids many things about pokemon especialy about the Lucario tribe . Each sibling can get a different type of pokemon , only if they will have a Lucario also rules made by the head of the family .

And so with the kids agreeing each one received a pokemon . The eldest sister Lori Loud chosed her pokemon to be a Gardevoir . A Gardevoir is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

Leni Loud the second eldest sister chosed her pokemon to be a Pachirisu when she was traveling to the Sinon Region. Pachirisu is a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A female Pachirisu's blue stripe is shorter than a male's. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl, which it can use to shoot charges. Though its arms and legs are very short, it can run incredibly fast, enabling it to tire pursuing Pokémon out quickly. It has a great amount of electricity flowing in its body. If it builds up enough charge, it may shock other Pokémon.

Luna Loud the third older sister chosed a Expoloud as her partner. Exploud is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a large mouth. It has red eyes, a stubby nose, and two peg-like teeth in each jaw. It has protruding tubes with holes along its body: seven forming a crest on top of its head, one on each elbow and knee, two along its back, and one at the end of each of its two tails. The tubes along its head-crest and tails are tipped with yellow, while the ones along its back have yellow semicircular patterns on either sides. There are two yellow semicircle markings on its belly, but they are rarely seen due to its giant mouth. Its arms have three thin stripes below its elbow and three fingers. Each foot has four claws, three in the front and one in the back, and a yellow paw pad.

The jester sister of the Loud family Luan Loud choses her pokemon to be a Chatot . A Chatot is an avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles an eighth note, while its black tail resembles a metronome. It plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck.

Lynn Jr the talented sports girl of the family choses her pokemon partner to be a Medicham . Medicham is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a yoga practitioner. It has a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. The bulb on top is short on a female Medicham. Its large, focused eyes are slightly covered by the headpiece, and its red lips seem to be in a rounded or puckered position. Its legs appear to be covered with puffy, red pants that have a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips.

Lucy Loud the goth girl of the loud house being to young yet to have a pokemon , her mother promised that they will give her a pokemon started when she started her journey none other then a Houndoom . A Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male.

Lola and Lana being also young to have a pokemon there father promised he will give Lana his Umbreon and his Sylveon . A Umbreon has a sleek, black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. It has two pairs of pointed teeth (one in the upper jaw and one in the lower jaw) which are visible when its mouth is open. It has long, pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them this pokemon will belong to Lana , and Sylveon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered with pale cream-colored fur with pink feet, ears, and tail. It has light blue eyes, long ears with blue interiors and thicker fur, a tiny nose, and two stray tufts of fur on top of its head. There are two bows on its body: one at the base of its left ear and one on its neck. Each bow is pale cream with a pink center and trails a pair of ribbon-like feelers. The feelers are pale cream with light blue tips. Before the tip of each feeler is a pink and then a dark blue stripe. It has slender legs with small, three-toed paws and a fluffy, slightly curved tail this pokemon will belong to Lola .

Lisa Loud the genius having the same problem with being to young to receive a pokemon decided that when she will be ten her pokemon will be none other then a Alakazam . Alakazam is a Pokémon characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. A female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than a male. It has a long, thin snout, narrow eyes, ear-like spikes extending from the top of its head, and an additional spike protruding from each cheek. Covering its yellow, skeletal body are brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. Two of the toes face forward, while one faces backwards. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, which act as amplifiers for its psychic abilities. Lily loud the baby of the family wont have any time soon a pokemon but one day she will have one also .

The only boy in this family Lincoln Loud didnt decided yet what pokemon he will start of with , but when the time will come he will know what pokemon to chose . Until then Lincoln becamed the biggest fan of his father being one of the greatest pokemon masters in the whole wide world and swore he will surpass his father one day .


	2. Pokemon I Choose You Part 1

_**And we are back finally back again with PokeLoud : Clans . First this chapter will not be very long which i apologize for . Next Lincoln will meet our faimous trio of bad guys and third what will happen with him when he will have to fight them . Let us all hind out on PokeLoud : Clans enjoy and see ya next time , i'm out . Peace . Bye .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Pokemon I Choose You Part 1**_

Inside the Loud House , Lincoln was getting dressed an go to professor Oak to receive his first ever pokemon . ( Note Lincoln's outift is similar to Ash Ketchum).

"Finally now that i'm 10 and now i can become a pokemon master. I can wait" said Lincoln. As Lincoln was done he exited the room , leaving the house.

"I really hope my first pokemon will be someone cool , like pikachu , Bulbasar i wonder who" said Lincoln not paying attention to the road and dumps into someone.

"Hey watch it. Well look who we have here. It's snow white Lincoln"said none other then Chandler, Lincoln's rival .

"Chandler what are you doing here?" asked Lincoln .

"What else? I went to professor Oak's lab to gain my first pokemon"said Chandler .Lincoln was ashamed of himself what Chandler said was very true , ever since professor Oak came from the Kanto region and opened a pokemon lab in Royal Woods so what was the point for Lincoln to ask where Chandler was. .

"So who you got?" asked Lincoln .

"Well if you wanna find out , i hope i will get to see you at the pokemon junior tournament cup"said Chandler .Lincoln was really angry , ever since it was about pokemon these two have been at each other 's throats.

Lincoln knew also about the pokemon junior tournament cup , but this year Lincoln can participate and hope to win for his first step on becoming a pokermon master like Lincoln's father .

_**At professor Oak's lab ...**_

"Well Lincoln are you ready to pick youre first pokemon?" asked Proffesor Oak .

"I was born ready"said Lincoln .

"Thats the spirit young man . Now pick youre first pokemon and off you go to start youre pokemon journey at the pokemon junior tournament cup"said Proffesor Oak .

"Okay ... i pick this pokeball"said Lincoln throwing the pokeball and from inside of it was Lincoln 's first biggest surprise that his first pokrmon was none other then Lucario.

"Lucario?" asked Lincoln .

"Yes that is youre partner and here are youre other pokeballs and pokedex" said Proffesor Oak giving them to Lincoln.

" You dont look pretty happy that youre first pokemon is a Lucario" said Proffesor Oak .

"Huh? Ohh no i'm actually hyped . When my dad become a pokemon trainer his first pokemon was also a Lucario , and without him maybe our clan the Lucario clan would have never been born"said Lincoln to professor Oak.

After everything was done Lincoln was back home in thw yard looking at Lucario who was looking back at him .

"So guess you and me are partners from now on Lucario"said Lincoln .Lucario didnt said a word only studied Lincoln from head to toe and was a little dissapointed his first trainer had to be this kid.

"So youre first pokemon is a Lucario just like youre father" said Lincoln's mom appearing behind him.

"Yeep , but i have a feeling this guy is not that thrilled to be my partner"said Lincoln .Lincoln 's mother had the same feeling like Lincoln but she didnt plan to butt in , now Lincoln being a pokemon trainer he must solve his pokemon problems on his own .

"Maybe i should take you to Clyde and maybe have a pokemon battle with me"said Lincoln taking out his pokeball putting Lucario back inside and off he goes to see Clyde.

Meanwhille in a different part of Royal Woods , two people and a pokemon was marching down the road these people had white clothes with a giant red letter R on them .

"Sir , we have news . We entered this Royal Woods city" said the boy who with blue hair speaking at his phone.

"Excellent , make sure that the name Team Rocket will become faimous in that city" said the man on the other line of the phone .

"Sir , yes sir" said the blue haired boy closing the call.

"You know i feel sorry for these folks a little once we will take all there pokemons" said a girl with long pink hair. Just then the girl noticed Lincoln and saw he was holding a pokeball in his hand after she spoke with her colleague they went straight towards Lincoln .

"I wonder what kinda pokemon Clyde got" said Lincoln aftwr receiving in his face a smoke grande making him cough .

"What is happening?" asked Lincoln .

"You wanna know?!" said a voice in the smoke.

"Will tell you" said the second voice to him.

_**"**_**_Prepare for trouble!_**

**_And make it double!_**

**_To protect the world from devastation!_**

**_To unite all peoples within our nation!_**

**_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_**

**_To extend our reach to the stars above!_**

**_Jessie!_**

**_James!_**

**_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_**

**_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_**

**_Meowth!_**

**_That's right!"_**

Lincoln was surprised again , he never heard so far about a talking Meowth , but after gaining his composure back Lincoln starts speaking :

"I never knew the circus is in town" said Lincoln.

Hearing these team Rocket turned to stone never been called like that .

"We are not the circus" said Jessie.

"We are team Rocket and we came here for one and one thing only and that is to steal every citizen from this city there beloved pokemon .

"Youre kidding right?" asked Lincoln .

"Why would be kidding?" asked Jessie being hold by James from attacking Lincoln.

"Calm down , calm down" said James.

"Like hell i'm gonna calm down" said Jessie finally free as she throws her pokeball out .

"Pokeball go" said Jessie.

_**To be continued ...**_


	3. A Pokemon Emergency Part 2

_**And we are back finally back again with PokeLoud : Clans before i begin i plan to tell you that this fic will have a different Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, dont get me wrong i like them both there outifts will still be same yet the color of the hair and name will be different . Enjoy. Peace.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : A Pokemon Emergency Part 2  
**_

"I wonder what kinda pokemon Clyde got" said Lincoln after receiving in his face a smoke grande making him cough .

"What is happening?" asked Lincoln .

"You wanna know?!" said a voice in the smoke.

"Will tell you" said the second voice to him.

_**"**_**_Prepare for trouble!_**

**_And make it double!_**

**_To protect the world from devastation!_**

**_To unite all peoples within our nation!_**

**_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_**

**_To extend our reach to the stars above!_**

**_Jessie!_**

**_James!_**

**_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_**

**_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_**

**_Meowth!_**

**_That's right!"_**

Lincoln was surprised again , he never heard so far about a talking Meowth , but after gaining his composure back Lincoln starts speaking :

"I never knew the circus is in town" said Lincoln.

Hearing these team Rocket turned to stone never been called like that .

"We are not the circus" said Jessie.

"We are team Rocket and we came here for one and one thing only and that is to steal every citizen from this city there beloved pokemon .

"Youre kidding right?" asked Lincoln .

"Why would be kidding?" asked Jessie being hold by James from attacking Lincoln.

"Calm down , calm down" said James.

"Like hell i'm gonna calm down" said Jessie finally free as she throws her pokeball out .

"Pokeball go" said Jessie.

"Arbok come out" said Jessie. From her pokeball a serpentine Pokémon that resembles a cobra. It has narrow eyes and several sharp teeth. Just below its head is a large hood with a face-like pattern. This pattern has over 20 possible variations. The pattern typically has two red and yellow eyespots outlined in black, a wide black streak resembling an upturned mouth, and a black V-shaped stripe above the eyespots.

"What pokemon is that?"asked Lincoln opening his pokedex .

"Arbok the snake pokemon and the evolved form of Ekans is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and squeezing them tightly. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, mimics, and stuns the opponent using the frightening pattern on its body. It can also make eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. It has been stated that if any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It also has the ability to detect vibrations as shown in the anime. Arbok has been known to be capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments. One particular Arbok could change its pattern at any time to increase power to different stats and get invulnerability to status conditions, if the pattern is uncovered.

Arbok is territorial. It lashes out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. Vengeful in nature, it will not give up a chase once it targets its prey or an opponent, no matter how far. It makes its home in grassy savannas and plains, but it can also be found in forests and desolate wastelands alongside its pre-evolved form Ekans. In the wild, it hunts smaller Pokémon, and also preys on Pidgey and Spearow Eggs. When hunting, it uses the pattern on its hood to immobilize prey, then it begins constricting them, and it finally poisons the target to finish them off and eat them. It is also capable of paralyzing opponents with its former signature move, Glare." said the pokedex.

"Cool pokemon , to bad he works for that old hag"said Lincoln.

"What? What did you just said? Old Hag youre gonna pay dearly for this you hear me?!"said Jessie with her body in flames that scares even James and Meowth.

"Okay , my turn . Lucario come on out"said Lincoln calling out his pokemon Lucario.

"Yes now Lucario use slice"said Lincoln only to find out Lucario wasnt paying attention to Lincoln and decided to return back to his pokeball

"What the hell just happen?"said Lincoln.

"Looks like youre Lucario , dosent obey you , which is sad cause my Arbok will listen to everything i say. Arbok use Glare"said Jessie.

"This is bad" said Lincoln not knowing what to do until ...

"Pokemon go"said a female voice appearing behind Lincoln.

"Arcanine"said the woman that appeared in at the right time.

"Arcanine?" asked Lincoln opening again his pokedex.

"Arcanine the fire type pokemon and the evolved form of Growlithe.

Arcanine is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its elbows and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad.

Arcanine is a fiercely brave and loyal Pokémon. It is capable of running 6,200 miles (10,000 kilometers) in 24 hours with a speed and grace reminiscent of flight. Additionally, the move Extreme Speed was its signature move in the past. Arcanine has long been admired for its beauty and speed, and anyone who hears its bark will grovel before it. The source of its power is a flame blazing wildly inside its body. Being the result of an evolution via Evolution stone, Arcanine is rarely found in the wild, but when found, it is usually seen living in prairies, and Pokémon Snap has also shown it living in active volcanoes. In the anime, it was shown that it stashes food in its mane and carries it to its nest for its young" said the pokedex .

"Arcanine use flamethrower"said the woman and just like that Arcanine uses his flamethrower that hits Arbok and Jessie real hard that send her and Arbok back to James and Meowth .

"Looks like we have to retreat"said James taking Jessie and dissapering as fast as he could .

Lincoln was happy that everything worked out pretty nice thanks to this woman that appeared at the right time.

"Thank you" said Lincoln.

"My pleasue kid" said the woman coming closer to Lincoln . As she approached Lincoln noticed it a was pokemon police officer having a red hair and fair skin wearing a purple cap with a black rim, red top, and gold star, a purple collared shirt with red trim, a sky blue chestpiece, and gold shoulder pads, a black purse, a matching belt with a gold buckle, a purple skirt, black shoes, and white gloves.

"You should be carefull when you meet team Rocket"said the police woman .

"I will from now on"said Lincoln.

"Officer Chloe and you?" asked Officer Chole.

"Ohh right , Lincoln Loud" said Lincoln to Officer Chloe.

"Pleasure is all mine Lincoln . By the way i saw that you have problems with youre Lucario listening to you"said Officer Chloe.

"Yeah ... i dunno what happend"said Lincoln.

"Well from my experience as a pokemon trainer myself , i believe that youre pokemon considers you unworthy to youre master so its not gonna obey you at all"said Officer Chloe.

"No way"said Lincoln having a hard time believing this.

"Well this problem can be solved if you gain his trust and prove youre worthy to be his pokemon trainer"said Officer Chloe.

"So will you help me out?"asked Lincoln.

"Sorry Lincoln im on patrol when i saw you had problems , but if you have any other kinda problems let me know i will help you with my Arcanine"said Officer Chloe leaving letting Lincoln all alone .

"Guess i still have alot to learn about pokemons"said Lincoln.

Later that day Lincoln was at Clyde and told him everything what happened.

"I see so Lucario wont listen to you until you show him youre worthy to be his pokemon trainer"said Clyde.

"Yeah" said Lincoln.

"Well , how about i help you with a pokemon battle maybe you show that Lucario that he can trust you"said Clyde .

"Okay , sounds like a plan to me"said Lincoln.

We see Clyde and Lincoln in a nearby park ready to pokemon battle.

"Ready Lincoln?" asked Clyde.

"Ready"said Lincoln.

"Pokemon go"said Clyde.

"Bulbasaur come on out to play"said Clyde . Lincoln took out his pokedex ready to find about about this new pokemon .

"Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker patches. It has red eyes with white pupils, pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head, and a short, blunt snout with a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within.

As mentioned in the anime, starter Pokémon are raised by Breeders to be distributed to new Trainers. Having been domesticated from birth, Bulbasaur is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal, even after long-term abandonment. Bulbasaur has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Bulbasaur uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks it in the air.

It is found in grasslands and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Bulbasaur's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation" said the pokedex.

"Okay my turn Lucario come out"said Lincoln . This time Clyde opened his pokedex to learn about Lucario.

"Lucario is a is a dual-type Fighting/Steel Pokémon . Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has red eyes, a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower, can be seen. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four black appendages that hang down from its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy.

Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Lucario are primarily carnivores, hunting their prey in packs, though one Lucario was seen eating Berries and plants like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet" said the pokedex .

"Great this will be a good start for my Bulbasaur"said Clyde.

"Now Pokemon battle"said both Lincoln and Clyde at the same time.

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

**_Sorry everyone i decided to put a clifhanger again. Yeah i know you dont like it also but next chapter will be part three of A Pokemon Emergency and the appeareance of my own Nurse Joy like i did with Officer Jenny . Next time Team Rocket returns to cause more problems at the pokemon center until then be safe and peace. The Storyteller993is out._**


End file.
